1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a movable recognition apparatus for a movable target and particularly to movable recognition apparatus which provides multiple distance measuring devices arranged as a two-dimensional matrix to detect and obtain a contour graph for identifying the activity configuration of the movable target.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to progress of automation technology, the digitalized technological service has stepped into our daily life gradually. For instance, either the interactive operations of man and machine or the security monitoring system relies on the excellent quality's device working well for identifying activities of people. Hence, how to obtain a movable recognition apparatus capable of identifying the activity configuration of a movable target accurately is one of main objects the suppliers are attempting to breakthrough.
The conventional movable recognition apparatus, which employs the image analyzing technique, can provide good recognition results due to the image recording technique and the image analytic technique being largely promoted. However, the recognition space has to be mounted with a lot of the camcorders, which infringe the personal privacy, especially in the bedroom and bathroom. Nevertheless, the clearness of the recorded image is subjected to changes of the background factor such as the light to interfere with accuracy of recognition.
Further, the conventional movable recognition apparatus, which employs radio frequency identifying technique (RFID), seriously violates the principle of convenient living although the privacy can be protected. Because the identified person has to bear electronic hardware as a signal sensing medium for performing operation of the movable recognition, it is unable to meet the general rule of technology initiating from human nature. For instance, when the user forgets to carry or lost the electronic hardware, the function of the movable recognition is unable to perform. In addition, detection with the RFID is shown with point object such that it is insufficient to meet accuracy requirement of the movable recognition technique.
“Touchless Input Device and Gesture Commands”, International Conference on Consumer Electronic, 2005, ICCE'05. 2005 of Digest of Technical Papers, 8-12 Jan. 2005, pp. 205-206”, which is disclosed by T. Ishikawa, Y. Horry and T. Hoshino, mentions that the supersonic device is used as a sensing device to operate a man-machine interactive system with simple gesture recognition. But, the literature does not further disclose recognition of activity configuration of the movable target so that the field of application done by T. Ishikawa et al. is very limited.